


【陆散】兰香雪月

by lynne96413



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne96413/pseuds/lynne96413
Summary: 架空背景 本来是pwp 结果发现肉不香……【尴尬】白切黑陆x双性散不要骂我变态QAQ全程yy 不上升真人如有不适请随时跳车





	【陆散】兰香雪月

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景 本来是pwp 结果发现肉不香……【尴尬】  
> 白切黑陆x双性散  
> 不要骂我变态QAQ  
> 全程yy 不上升真人  
> 如有不适请随时跳车

\--------------------------------------------------------------

1.

风声凛冽的雪夜。

镶着绯色绸边的玄色披风在疾驰的风里翻滚出流畅卷曲的弧，高大威武的黑鬃马打了个雪白的嚏喷，高扬着头颅被战战兢兢迎上来的小厮拉着鞍绳牵走的时候还颇有些不情愿得在地上轻踢了几下蹄子。

挑眉轻笑的青年心下了然，让这在边疆大漠习惯了长河落日的大宛战马屈尊下榻在京陵城脂粉香气最浓地方的矮小马厩，还真是委屈了。

“子邈贤弟！”

门口服侍的婢子恭敬地弯腰下去替他推开门，一阵温热的熏风扑面而来，一同缠过来的还有舞姬手臂上柔软的轻纱和甜蜜的鹅梨香。

上座的是今天的东道主——三天前才在混乱中结束的东丽通敌案之后顶替被罪判诛族的相邦大人的新任相邦之子。

果然是个草包。陆之遥压下嘴角显得过于嘲讽的弧度，慢慢露出一个友好的笑来：“元应兄别来无恙，最近令尊在朝堂可谓是风头无贰，可有替愚弟恭贺一二？”

“贤弟太客气了。”座上之人嘴上谦虚，不过看他满面红光一派得意之色，想必是的确过得滋润：“子邈你快坐，你，快给我们抚北将军斟酒，好好服侍，少不了你的。”

陆之遥颔首落座，一直在一旁候着刚刚被指到的舞姬十指青葱，轻握着精巧的酒壶往青玉杯里倒酒，纯净如水的佳酿芬芳馥郁，香气和屋内被烛火温热的鹅梨甜互相缠绕，熏得人不由得从内里温软下来。

舞姬攀在壶把上的指尖涂着胭脂色的蔻丹，藕臂上环着金色的臂钏，动作间陆之遥的手臂就被绕上了掺金线的薄纱，温香软语落在他耳边。

隔着一层朦胧丝质绣花屏风的歌姬和乐姬开始演奏一首节拍缠绵音调柔软的曲，矮桌上摆放着一盆养在温室不知冬寒肆意开放的海棠，花瓣像是粉而白的绸缎，偶有香片落在沉香木的桌面，再落进精致细腻的镂空雕花里。

锁在银掐丝香囊里的熏香缓慢地燃尽，陆之遥捏着已经在温柔乡里睡得醉生梦死的人的后领，远远地丢进一旁侍女的怀里。顺便揉了揉额角，想着这些丝竹管弦真真听得人头昏脑涨。

还不如塞北那凶猛锐利得仿佛能刮掉耳朵的北风。

迈步走出屋子的时候候在门外的莺莺燕燕们次第围过来，陆之遥没了再装下去的必要，也就冷了脸。惯会察言观色的姑娘们一时被这面容英俊身材高岸，脸色却不太好看的年轻将军和他指尖按着的腰间佩剑寒气凛凛的乌色剑柄吓得不敢上前。

“干嘛吓我的姑娘们。”打破僵局的是从廊外传来的娇媚声音：“将军大人好大的脾气呀。”

“……”陆之遥没说话，目光落在回廊外屋檐一角上悬挂着的在风中轻轻摇晃的芙蓉花模样的琉璃风铃，直到一个身影娉婷地从回廊拐角走到近前。

“梦颜姑娘，做得不错。”抚北将军少有地表达了他的褒扬：“相府的探子损失了不少，他们遗留的家眷可有得到拖欠安置？”

“放心。”被唤作梦颜的美貌女子眉眼之间浮起一层得意的神色，陆之遥却将她的不安看得清楚，嘴上却也不说：“辛苦你了，明年的利你自己再留两分。”

连声应下的梦颜却欲言又止，陆之遥反手解了出门前刚披上的披风，伸手接过梦颜手里的一支玉雕云纹蔷薇花发簪，尾部是适用于用作钥匙的扁平状。

“等…”她恍惚间差点将话脱口而出，看见转身的陆之遥又咽了回去：“您…”

抚北将军站在原地，挑眉露出一个询问的神情。

她只得呆愣地摇了摇头，又看着穿过回廊和拱门消失在看不见的阴影里的披风一角，脑子里闪过两行冰冷刺骨的字句，在这雪夜里，狠狠地打了个寒噤。

 

2.

谁都不会注意到这偌大的园子角落那片种满了荷的湖，只有看上去年久失修的一座孤零零的石桥，和湖对面不知深浅的茂密竹林。

在这凛冽的冬日里，残荷倒也不失为一景，竹叶却还青葱如常。

也不会有人知道竹林深处的屋子还春意融融。

摇曳的烛火映着窗边的红色帷幔，炭盆里是价格高昂的无烟银碳，屋子四角摆放着盛开的各色兰花，香气和清甜的梨香不同，有些浅淡清冷的气质。

不…再近一些。

陆之遥回身落锁，解了披风，又仔细地掸去身上的残雪，待寒气散去，才撩起一层又一层制造暧昧气氛的暖纱往里走。

有些无法抑制的情绪突然疯长，像是春日原野上得了阳光的野草，却在影影绰绰感觉到那人的气息时混进些类似于近乡情怯的感触来。

抬手熄灭蜡烛的瞬间因为骤然陷入黑暗，床铺上的人影发出一声混着急促喘息的低声惊呼，陆之遥听着那声尾音沙哑的动静气血上涌，在黑暗里精准地扣着那人皮肤滚烫，被红绸束在一起的手腕俯身下去，满怀都是熟悉又渺远的兰花味道。

身下的人死死闭了眼，睫毛跟着眼皮不停地发抖，脸颊和额角耳垂是嫣然的红，一直到手指都泛着深色的粉。

黑暗并未对陆之遥视物造成影响，他看着眼前因为自己凑近的呼吸而发颤的锁骨，再缓慢地移向已经挺立多时的乳尖。

不用特意调教，本就像是未发育的少女微微胀起的柔软胸乳，被唇瓣摩挲得愈发娇艳涨红。

陆之遥皱眉起身，指尖用了力掐住那略显尖瘦的下颌，态度强硬地掰开紧咬着下唇的齿，咬着破开的唇瓣拉扯，在尝到铁锈味的同时耳边听到忍不住的痛呼。

夹杂着些压抑的啜泣。

他却有些残忍地保持了沉默，压制住怀里人疼痛混杂着快感和燥热而无意识轻微挣扎的身体，指尖往下探去。

终于得到抚慰的欲望让那人急促地喘了几下，却在感觉到那种随处点火的触感有些敷衍地抚过挺立的阴茎和下端的囊袋之后还在继续往后延伸的意图后呼吸猛然窒住了一瞬，无力的双腿抬起却又只能徒劳地挣动两下。

那种无助感逼人至极。

带着薄茧的指尖挑拨着娇嫩的软肉，陆之遥觉得他们彼此呼吸间也带上了滚烫的热意。

手指探进窄小柔软甬道入口的瞬间，怀里人像是紧绷的弓弦突然崩断一般崩溃地哭出声来，下唇重新被压进齿间将那里的伤口拉大，渗出源源不断的血珠来。

紧握成拳的双手指节泛白，手心的刺痛是指甲深深掐进掌心造成的伤口。  
陆之遥终于叹了口气。

停下了手上的动作，他终于肯吐出一句吝啬至极的安慰：“…别怕。”

声音低而轻，落在另一人耳里的时候却如同惊雷。

床帐四角悬挂的银香囊还在散发出杳杳香气，纵使手臂，腰肢和腿脚都还使不上力气，这声话语却依旧能让他震惊到睁大了眼睛。

陆之遥成为威名在外的抚北将军已经五年，这些年驻守的北疆更是战乱不断。他以为自己被极寒的天气和无休的战事磨出了一颗冰冷的石头心，却还是在这一眼里化成暧昧的绕指柔。

空气明明温热，气氛却尴尬到了极点。

那人有一双极为漆黑透亮的瞳孔，此时蒙了一层厚厚的水汽，像是上好的琉璃，在冬季的清晨结着晶莹的霜。

视野里是朦胧的影像，他像是受了极大的惊吓猛地用力眨眼，滚烫的泪珠就扑簌簌滚落下来。

陆之遥被这双眼睛这样看着终于是不能再狠下心，抽了手指，解开把手腕磨出一道红痕的绸带，将瘦得仿佛只剩一层皮肉贴着的腕子拉到唇边吻了吻。

“是我。”他说，缓慢而低沉：“别怕。”

陆之遥身上还穿着一层雪白的中衣，被眼泪湿透衣领的人绞紧的手指弄乱。他身上还有催情香的余味，被热烫的体温蒸腾开来，湿热的触感贴着皮肤。透出黏腻而怪异的亲密。

 

3.

谁也不会想到在这京陵最繁华的烟花之地的竹林里，那个本应该在东丽案中被处死的前相邦之子——本是人中龙凤的独子——肖尧，还活着。

他本该死在那场烧了整个天牢的火里，的确，关押肖尧的牢房里躺着一具焦黑的尸体。

肖尧醒过来时记忆还停留在被大火带来的烟尘呛晕过去的时候，眼前的破旧山神庙和乞丐打扮的少女让他觉得恍若隔世。

像是一场梦。

梦里，他是相邦大人唯一的儿子，含着金汤匙出生，从来不缺荣华富贵的生活，和一帮皇子公主高门之后一同进书房，有无量的未来。

梦醒，他是罪臣之后，余生唯有东躲西藏隐姓埋名，再也无法光明正大地活着。

可他还是想要活着。

少女家境贫困，跟着家人靠着乞讨来到京陵却依旧吃不饱饭，被卖给了京陵最好的青楼。

她不敢声张，偷偷把从大火里救出来的肖尧藏在山神庙破旧的神像后面，每天和他分享自己本来就少的可怜的口粮。

没过多久，她就被家人卖给了京陵最好的青楼。

肖尧自然知道阿颜容貌迤逦，就算是脸上整天灰扑扑的也挡不住她清丽的五官和讨人怜爱的轮廓，也知道她是真的把自己这个捡来的哥哥当成哥哥。阿颜离开之前郑重地将三个铜板放在他手心，含着眼泪叮嘱他今后要小心，离开这里越远越好。

但他骨子里的骄傲不容许他就这样看着自己的救命恩人被推入火坑。

其实相邦大人真的把自己的独子保护得很好。

陆之遥庆幸这一点，又生出些隐隐的担忧。梦颜不过和他相识了短短几天，就已经和他一样笃定肖尧会去找她。

傻蛋。

那天是北疆最冷的天气，陆之遥骑着他的黑鬃马穿过松林，把京陵来的传书丢进北风里。

他放在心上的少年的眼睛是世上罕见的美景，唯有空气稀薄的北疆深夜璀璨夺目的星空银河可以相比。陆之遥只在京陵生活了十五年，偶尔回京述职，在书房下课之后等在相邦大人府外热闹的街角，借着着俗世的烟火气看一眼他梦里的人。

父亲的来信里详细说明了东丽案的前因后果，字句间不乏政敌终于倒台的愉悦之情。陆之遥抿唇思考了良久，觉得这确实是个好消息。

他心里生出阴暗而疯狂的爪牙。

一边为自己开脱，以保护之名。

他的信条从来不是君子之道，用兵之人从来不屑于讲究这些虚理，目标明确，想要的就要想办法得到。

 

4.

陆之遥想起他曾经在冬日里遇见一只猫，饿了许久已没了力气，趴在他怀里一个时辰就没了呼吸。

也许是怀里的人让他有这种错觉，肖尧靠在他胸前细细地喘，指尖轻轻碰着他的手臂，像那只濒临死亡的猫。

陆之遥的性器深深锲进他燥热的身体，他从来没有尝试过这样的感觉，被侵入的地方并未发育成熟，窄小的甬道充斥着被涨满的异物感，入口处柔嫩的软肉却因为性器底部的轻蹭而激起腿根内侧的一阵阵战栗。

“陆之遥…呜，好热。”还没来得及震惊多久，身体里被反复撩拨起的情欲再度灼烧了起来。肖尧睁着烧红了眼角的眼睛撑起身体索吻，被陆之遥握着腰侧缓慢地从刚才微微打开的入口顶进去。

胀痛慢慢转变成酸软，肖尧几乎快要神志不清地伸出手臂把自己挂在陆之遥脖颈前，药物激起的热烧得他快要发疯，于是他忘了问为什么陆之遥在这里，为什么陆之遥这么多年都不来见他，为什么陆之遥选择了头也不回地离开京陵……在他偷偷亲了他之后。

这么多年连个解释也没有。

可是…

他在这样落魄而尴尬的状况里看见陆之遥，却突然发现自己一点都不怪他。

肖尧从小就不是个爱哭的孩子，不知道为什么此刻却被混乱的情绪撕扯到泪流不止。

陆之遥在肖尧低喘的间隙吻去他皱眉闭眼却依旧从眼窝落下的冰凉泪水，声音和吻都温柔得不像话，腰身挺进的动作却愈发凶狠。

他知道之前在回廊上梦颜想说什么，陆之遥足够了解她，不然也不会让她来做这件事。

那个女人的心甚至比他还要硬那么一点。

而她竟然想要为肖尧求情。

这点占有欲来得相当莫名其妙，虽然陆之遥觉得自己此刻像个小肚鸡肠的怨妇，但是他并不想压抑这个想法。

他要让怀里的人喘息呻吟，叫着他的名字高潮，再顶进他柔嫩器官的最深处，从里到外打上自己的记号。

这样也不够，不够弥补他因为害怕自己日益增长的私欲伤害到肖尧而白白做了这些年的绮梦。

他要把这个笨蛋藏起来，让他只看得到他，只相信他，让他用那样好看的眼睛哭泣，泪水就像北疆夜晚天空上的银河。

“跟我走吗？傻蛋？”

肖尧太久没有听到这样的称呼，就算是被顶弄得腰身酸软不堪，因为高潮而弯曲着脊背颤抖也用力地抬起头来看着陆之遥。身前的欲望喷射出不太浓稠的体液，身体构造让明明处于不应期的不适因为甬道里硬烫的性器戳弄着宫颈处的软肉而变成了多重的快感，穴口和腿根早已红肿不堪。

“慢…慢一点…”他快要喘不上气，陆之遥的动作却没有慢下来。

“回答我。”

“什…什么，啊！呜…陆之遥…之遥…”肖尧口不择言，带着像是被困住的小兽疯狂寻找出口的焦灼，最后终是服软卖乖，低了头靠在陆之遥颈侧，鼻尖去蹭他的喉结，放软了声音道：“求求你…什么都好…之遥，哥哥…”

我只有你了，你还要我吗？

 

5.

身披绛色大氅的曼妙女子独立在落雪的湖畔，湖面一角已悄悄冻成了冰层。

石桥这边看不到竹林深处，夜晚也只是漆黑一片，她拢了拢毛边转身，于雪落处落下一声叹息。

阿颜是个乞丐出身的姑娘，她会离开这里，寻找新的明天。

而梦颜是抚北将军在京陵安插的无名棋子，只会在暗处手段高明。

陆之遥以后肯定不会让她再见，她也没理由再见到那个笑起来眉眼弯弯，把阿颜两个字叫得像是世上最好听名字的人了。

没什么，就是觉得怪可惜的。

月光被云层遮了一大半，湖边凉亭的四角挂着发出光芒的仿制六角宫灯，照亮她手里的传书，那张特制信纸散发着悠然的兰花香气，被风吹开一角，能瞥见其中的些许字句。

 

“务必护他周全。”

“……凡觊觎或起疑者，格杀勿论。”

 

 

【完】


End file.
